soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Malece Miller
Malece Miller was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Contemporary. She was eliminated on August 6, 2013. Biography Malece first started dancing at the age of 5. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Malece first auditioned for season 10 in Los Angeles, California. Meet the Top 20 (June 18, 2013) Malece Miller was revealed to be in the top 20, along with fellow Contemporary dancers, Carlos Garland and Hayley Erbert. The tree dancers teamed up for a Mia Michaels Contemporary trio. The judges love the routine, but comment that they would like for Malece to mature more. Later on, Malece performed a Ray Leeper Jazz group dance, along with the top 10 girls. Malece's last performance was with the top 20 for an intense Sonya Tayeh Jazz routine. Top 20 Perform This week, Malece performed a Funk Jazz group dance choreographed by NappyTabs. Malece was revealed to be paired up with Animator, Jade Zuberi. The pair joined choreographer, Travis Wall, for an intense Jazz routine. The judges enjoy the routine, complimenting the two on their style and acting. Top 20 Perform Again This week, Malece Miller was to dance a whimsical, Tyce Diorio, Broadway, group routine. Malece was revealed to be safe, and did not have to dance a solo. Though, her partner Jade had to dance a solo. Her and Jade, appeared to team up with Nakul Dev Mahajan for a Bollywood duet. The couple was commended on their cute and fun feel that they brought to the routine. Jade was later saved, and was not eliminated. Top 17 Perform This week, Malece performed a Contemporary group dance, choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. Malece did not appear to be in the bottom, although, her partner, Jade, injured himself and had to withdraw from the competition. So, Malece joined forces with All-Star, Marko Germar, for a Sonya Tayeh Contemporary duet. The judges love the routine, and commend Malece on how well she did with a new partner. Top 16 Perform This week, Malece danced a Contemporary group dance, choreographed by Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu. Malece's new partner was Ballroom dancer, Alan Bersten. Malece was safe, but Alan was not, and he had to dance a solo. Meanwhile, the two teamed up with choreographer, Dave Scott, for a Hip Hop duet. The judges love how Malece did, but wish Alan wasn't as stiff. The judges save Alan and he is not eliminated. Top 14 Perform This week, Malece Miller performed a Contemporary/Ballroom group dance, choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Dmitry Chaplin. Malece appeared to be safe, along with partner, Alan. The two danced a Jonathan Platero, fast-paced Salsa. The judges love the routine, and commend them on the lifts and tricks. Meanwhile, Malece performed a Broadway group dance, choreographed by Spencer Liff, along with 6 other dancers. Top 12 Perform This week, Malece danced a Nakul Dev Mahajan Bollywood, group routine. Malece and partner, Alan, appeared to be in the bottom 4, and had to dance solo, along with Amy Yakima. Meanwhile, they joined forces with choreographer, Mandy Moore, for a 1940's Jazz duet.The judges do not love the duet, complaining that it lacked chemistry and style. Later on, Malece joined the other top 6 girls, for a Contemporary group dance, choreographed by Stacey Tookey. Malece and Alan were not saved, and were eliminated. Post-SYTYCD Dancer with Lindsey Stirling on tour 2015-16. Miller remains as a back-up dancer for Lindsey Stirling on tours. She appeared in Stirling's music video for "Lost Girls" as a siren. A member of the Royal Flux dance group and performed with same on World of Dance (2018) and also toured. Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Malece has a foot phobia. *She's had her hair in every hair color you could imagine. *Other than dance, she is also a competitive gymnast. *She does background acting and audience work. *She is only 5'2". *Her dream dance partner is Twitch. *She is most inspired by Allison Holker. Category:Contemporary Category:Dancers Category:Season 10 Category:Top 12